A user of a computing platform is usually authenticated by validating one or more security credentials associated with the user (e.g., a username, a password, a personal identification number (PIN), etc.). The authentication information may also be used in combination with cryptographic tokens or smartcards to provide multi-factor authentication to strengthen the security and authenticity of the user. However, various programs exist that perform memory scanning and/or keystroke logging. Thus, the security credential is susceptible to being compromised (e.g., when used to access a security-hardened cryptographic token or smartcard).